


cosmo(g)s

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Babysitting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a cosmic lion and bat watch over molecular clouds.





	cosmo(g)s

"solgaleooo. . ." groaned a bat whose wings shielded those of its prior form; before it became as lovely as the legendary xerneas. countless cosmog could be found everywhere on the vast cloud the bat had entered as the babysitter for all these baby pokemon; it was all thanks to arceus, the god above all others, who spawned and bestowed them to the cosmic duo.

the lion appeared from an ultra wormhole, just in time for the young pokemon to eat. he appeared to have a stash of poke beans along with him, tied with a delicate ribbon he was given from a generous pheromosa who just so happened to have extra ribbons in the ultra desert. "lunala."

as the lion opened the bag, out came dozens upon dozens of wonderfully delectable sugar stars. the cosmog turned to the bag, squealing excitedly, floating their way to it.

"snack time, guys," lunala told them, finally rejoicing at how she wouldn't become a living toy for the playful legendaries for the next few hours.

 

"why did you do this? it's all too stressful, mind you, your majesty." the exhausted bat said, demanding an answer as to why he would just mercilessly give them a plethora of cosmog and expect them to be able to easily raise them.

arceus sighed deeply, watching over the pokemon and humans train and grow stronger together. the rain poured out from under the clouds as if they were weeping. "you must prove that you are worthy of being the guardians of the sun and moon. I am simply testing your ability to take care of pokemon."

". . . but, your majesty—"

and for a split second he'd just disappeared.

"damn it, grandpa," lunala muttered under her breath, angrily flapping her webbed wings and flying over to the other cloud which was now a crowded nursery.

 

solgaleo disappeared again to get more sugar stars. from what she could see, the bag was totally empty, but now partially ripped.

lunala settled down on the cloud, only to grab every cosmog's attention again. it was as if arceus was punishing her. but for what, exactly? constant attention every single time she sits down? it's nice to have some take a glance at her alluring beauty, she assured herself, but at times like these when her wings are constantly pulled were the bane of her existence so far.

"how much longer will this even be for?"


End file.
